User talk:PGV 2
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Jinbei page. 19:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me on my talk page. Thank you 18:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) You have to stop. 18:41, February 23, 2013 (UTC) 11:50, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Images Please source, license and categorize the images that you upload. 12:04, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Recent pic made for Luffy & Cavendish vs angry Chinjao Hello PGV 2! I was hoping to ask how you made that recent image from episode 637, where the angry Chinjao stands over Luffy and Cavendish. You see, when I make stitched screenshots, I use a program called double take, the free version (it has the only setting I need to make the images). But the issue with this seen is that when the scene from Chinjao panels down to Luffy and Cavendish, the angle widens and stitching the images together becomes impossible. The version you made was great and the size was perfect! Its quality was better then the current one but the watermark and the tiny part of Chinjao's wrist was off by an inch. Look i'm not trying to judge, but instead request that you help make a better version than the current. If you want the best size and quality from torrents, I go to nyaa torrents and download the Horrible Subs 720p, the quality and size are perfect and no watermarks! So if you would please help by making this, I would greatly appreciate it, as well as it would be a perfect fit for the wiki! AsuraDrago 20:00, March 27, 2014 (UTC) So who made the image? Can you direct me to her? AsuraDrago 01:39, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Found her, thanks a lot! AsuraDrago 21:52, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Scanlations Would it kill you to add the up on the images? 22:39, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :And do capitalize the file image in every word, and name them more accurately. 22:43, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::As Yata said above, please give a better file name. This can generally be done by capitalizing the first letter of every word of the file name. Thanks. 09:38, January 1, 2015 (UTC)